


A Confession to the Moon

by mellifluous12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Karasuno, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, after volleyball practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluous12/pseuds/mellifluous12
Summary: Yamaguchi plans to confess to Tsukishima but he's afraid that it might ruin their friendship.a tsukkiyama oneshot ! + side couple: kagehina <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	A Confession to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this coz I imagined a cute scene of Yamaguchi confessing to Tsukishima. 
> 
> **Main Pairing:** Tsukishima/Yamaguchi  
> 

The clock strikes at seven in the evening, indicaing that volleyball practice is over. Hinata and Kageyama begs their captain, Daichi, if they can practice some more. Unfortunately, Daichi denied their request because they all need to rest and that is a part of their training. While they were begging, the rest of the members started cleaning up.

Tsukishima was mopping the wooden gym floor when Yamaguchi suddenly asks him a question.

“T-tsukki, what do you think about same sex relationships?” Yamaguchi asks as he picks up another ball. Tsukishima did not expect an outright serious question from his best friend without having a casual conversation. He did not really mind answering it.

“It doesn’t really matter if they’re the same sex.” Tsukishima rests his head on his hands which was holding the mop and pushes up his glasses. “As long as you like or love the person, right?” he added. He switches his view from Yamaguchi to Kageyama and Hinata. Yamaguchi follows the direction of where he was looking and sees that Kageyama and Hinata are being scolded by Daichi.

“An example, them.” Tsukishima says and points at Kageyama and Hinata with his thumb. Yamaguchi genuinely smiles, happy that those two are together. Hinata suddenly glances to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as he felt an itch that they were bad-mouthing him.

“Oi, Stingyshima! Are you bad-mouthing me again?!” Hinata says while glaring at them with his hand resting on his waist while the other pointing to them. Tsukishima being Tsukishima, actingly whispers to Yamaguchi, his eyes mischievously looking at Hinata, actually pretending he was talking crap about him.

“Aargh! Kageyama! Saltyshima’s bad-mouthing me to Yamaguchi again!” Hinata rants to Kageyama while pointing towards Tsukishima. “Boke! Let’s just finish cleaning up if you don’t want to be scolded by Daichi-san again!” Kageyama answers, brushing off Hinata.

Hinata mumbles, “why is everyone teaming up against me?” and just continues to mop the gym floor. Kageyama, however, glares at Tsukishima’s direction because of what he ‘did’ to his Hinata and immediately resumes to help Hinata clean up.

Yamaguchi just chuckles at their exchange and picks up some more balls. Despite what Tsukishima answered to his question, it does not guarantee that he will reciprocate his feelings.

Tsukishima stares at Yamaguchi, observing how his freckles make him even cuter. Once Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima staring at him, he glances at him and asks, “yes?” Tsukishima instantly looks away, as if he was caught in the act doing something inappropriate like stealing. He says in reply and walks away to return the mop to the stockroom.

_‘Should I confess? No, maybe I shouldn’t. But I just want to let go of this feeling since it just keeps on growing every single day, but if I tell him how I feel about him, it might ruin our friendship! Argh! This is getting nowhere! I don’t know what to do…’_ Yamaguchi anxiously ponders while fumbling the bottom hem of his t-shirt.

***

Walking on the way home, rickets were chirping in the background as the moon shines ever so bright in the darkness. No conversations between the two happened. Just deafening silence. Yamaguchi was still thinking if he should confess to Tsukishima or just keep it all in.

Before going separate ways, under the streetlamp, Yamaguchi, finally feeling determined, suddenly grabs Tsukishima’s sleeve, not too tight but just enough to stop him from walking, while looking at his own shoes. Yamaguchi releases his breath as if resurfacing from the pool after holding your breath for a long time. “G-gomen, Tsukki… I can’t hide it anymore after all.” He courageously says and shifts his gaze to Tsukishima’s eyes.

“I’m in love with you… I-I know that you might think that this might ruin our friendship but I promise I’ll give up on these feelings! I just wanted to let this all out and be able to give up and move—” Yamaguchi confesses as he rambles out the thoughts that kept him thinking for a while now.

Tsukishima pushes up his glasses and cuts off Yamaguchi from rambling, “Is that why you became serious all of a sudden in the gym? Your question?” He nods in reply as he heavily blushes while he anxiously waits to hear Tsukishima’s reaction.

Yamaguchi stares down to the ground in embarrassment and closes his eyes, still flushed. Tsukishima adoringly stares at Yamaguchi and holds his hand, making Yamaguchi look up at him in surprise.

“I’m in love with you too, you dork.” Tsukishima says in response. Yamaguchi, bewildered, reacts, “e-eh?” He could not believe his ears. _‘He what now? Me? What? Is this real? Did I hear him right?’_ Yamaguchi thought.

“I said I’m in love with you too!” Tsukishima says loudly as his face turns pinks and averts his eyes, feeling embarrassed for repeating it.

Yamaguchi blinks and asks, “can you say it again?” Tsukishima glares at him jokingly and says, “if you’re going to make me repeat it, then good night.” He actingly walks away from Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi hurries to grasp Tsukishima’s hand, stopping him from his tracks.

“G-gomen, Tsukki! I just didn’t expect this.” Yamaguchi smiles shyly while holding the back of his neck. After sinking everything in, Yamaguchi turns a deeper shade of pink while looking at Tsukishima with a grin. Tsukishima chuckles at his reaction, seeing how amazingly cute he is.

“Now what?” Tsukishima asks. Yamaguchi looks up to the moons and says, “I don’t really know… I haven’t thought this far, about this,” he points between the two of them, “happening.” And they both chuckled.

They look into each other’s eyes lovingly in silence under the streetlamp in a moonlit night. A thousand words communicating with just a single look, with their hands interlocked. They tighten their grip to prolong the moment and slowly lets it go, from loosening their grip to letting go each interlocking finger, afraid to miss each other’s warmth.

“See you tomorrow.” Tsukishima says smilingly. Yamaguchi, flushed, grins at him and answers, “good night… tomorrow it is.”


End file.
